La Dreaming
by gleeksinlove
Summary: Rachel is tired of being the girl who constantly gets slushied and made fun of. She decides to move to L.A to go to Winston Prep, a preforming arts school, but will she survive when she is competing against almost everyone for first place.
1. Chapter 1

L.a Dreaming.

Summary: Rachel is tired of being the girl who constantly gets slushied and made fun of. She decides to move to L.A to go to Winston Prep, a preforming arts school, but will she survive when she is competing against almost everyone for first place. She will make friends she will make rivals. This is pure cannon!

i unfortunately do not own glee.

Chapter one- I'm moving on.

Rachel walked over to her locker and fixed her lip gloss, she played with her hair a little bit and smoothed her skirt down. She closed her locker and turned to feel a cold mushy liquid on her face. She quickly closed her eyes and shut them to keep from getting syrup in her eyes. She whipped her eyes only to see everyone laughing and Karofsky giving a hockey player a high five. She bit her lip and told herself not to let them see her cry, she turned put a smile on and went into the girls bathroom. She cleaned herself off and changed into a different shirt. She forgot to bring a cute one so she was left with one's her dads gave her it read 'our little star'. She shrugged a put it on and walked to glee practice.

"What are you wearing?" Kurt asked.

"I forgot something else and I got slushied." She explained used to Kurt's rude comments and stares.

"Well not much different then your regularly clothes." He said rudely. She looked down and sat in a seat, trying not to let Kurt effect her.

"Okay so we have to practice 'Don't Stop Believing' but lets mixed it up and put Santana as the lead." Mr. Shue's words made Rachel freeze, she always got leads she was the best she deserved them. She turned to Mike giving Santana a high five.

"What Rupaul?" Santana snickered. She heard her old nickname burn through her, she felt like someone had punched her in the stomach.

"I need air." Rachel said quietly running out of the choir room, she could have sworn she heard Kurt yell diva and the rest of the glee club laughing. They were laughing at her, she was always the theme of their stupid jokes.

"They are jealous of your talent." She told herself to try and keep herself from crying, it didn't work because she gave in and cried into her hands. She tried and tell herself things would change for her, she would be a star one day. Ms. Pillsbury the school's guidance consular sat down next to Rachel.

"You okay Rachel?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." Rachel whispered, not really sure.

"Well maybe this will cheer you up." She handed Rachel a white envelope with her name written in cursive and a Winston School for the Arts stamp in the far right corner. Her eyes widened and she quickly opened the envelope and grabbed the crisp white piece of paper.

_Dear Rachel Berry, _

_We were very impressed with your talents in singing and the arts, and we would be more then pleased to offer you a scholarship to our school. We are a small boarding school and we only accept the best of the best. We would be nothing more the pleased to have you finish your high school years at the Winston Prep. Think it over and give it us call if you would like to accept this opportunity, we surely hope you do. _

_Sincerely _

_Jane Adams _

Rachel's gave Ms. Pillsbury a hug and jumped up and down. She could see it now, a new chance to be someone, someone who didn't get slushied everyday. Someone who would be more the accepted for her talents and wouldn't get replaced with someone who could barely hit the high notes. She nodded and called the number on the bottom of the page. She heard it ring three times before a cheerful voice filled the other line.

"Hello, Ms. Adams office whose calling?" The cheerful voice asked.

"Hello this is Rachel Berry." She was cut off by what was the now clear as an assistant.

"Oh right Ms. Berry one moment." Rachel heard a click and a new voice filled the line.

"Ms. Adams speaking." The voice on the other line said.

"Hello this is Rachel Berry, I would just like to accept your offer." She said barely hiding her excitement but remaining her composure.

"That is great news, we will need to talk to a parent but other-wise I expect to see you the following monday." Ms. Adams explained.

"Yes of course, and thank you." Rachel added.

"You deserved it." Ms. Adam said before hanging up the phone. Rachel smiled to herself, she finally felt she was getting the recognition she deserved. She hugged Ms. Pillsbury one more time before flashing a huge smile. She was no longer going to be a Lima Loser she was going to be a star. She flipped her hair back and and walked back into glee club.

"Diva out again, it has no longer an effect." Kurt said fixing his bangs.

"Actually no I was getting accepted to Winston Performing Arts School." She said rudely responding. She saw the whole glee club turn and look at her with shocked expression.

"You are leaving?" Finn asked.

"Yes by Monday I should be flying to Los Angeles, and finally getting treated like the star I am." She said putting her arms across her chest.

"We can't win without you." Santana admitted what everyone else was thinking.

"Well maybe then you shouldn't have slushied me or called me names." She said, then she shrugged and strutted out of the choir room leaving the glee club to panic. She learned that the only person she needed to be true to was herself.

A/N: First chapters done! Tell me if you liked it and if I should continue with it. She will meet new people and I really want to have her have a cute like flirty guy friend and I know I want a bitchy girl. So anyway should I continue? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

L.a Dreaming.

Summary: Rachel is tired of being the girl who constantly gets slushied and made fun of. She decides to move to L.A to go to Winston Prep, a preforming arts school, but will she survive when she is competing against almost everyone for first place. She will make friends she will make rivals. This is pure cannon!

i unfortunately do not own glee.

Chapter 2- Sunshine.

Rachel had finally packed all her bags, she went on a shopping spree swearing to herself she wouldn't be the old knee-sock wearing Rachel Berry. But rather a cute talented Rachel Berry. She grabbed her carry on bag and plane ticket off her desk and looked her outfit over one more time. She had on a tight high waisted skirt with a white kinda low cut short sleeve with a black plaid shirt jacket and gladiator sandals. She put her hair in soft curls and put very simple but classic makeup and ran downstairs. She waited in the car as her dad's brought her suitcases down, she gave them each a hug and then got back in the cab. Her new life began today, she gave them a small wave and smiled.

"Ohio International Airport." She told the cab driver excitedly.

Rachel had woken up to hear the caption saying they would be landing in 10 minutes and to prepare for takeoff. She yawned and lead forward stretching a little bit, she fixed her hair and re-applied her lip gloss. When she walked out the airport with her bag carrier next to her she saw a man holding a sign with her name.

"I'm Rachel Berry." She said showing him her license.

"Right your father wanted me to make sure you got to school and these are for you." He said handing her a pair of mercedes keys, she looked at him confused and then realized her dad's must have giving her a car.

"A car, where is it?" She asked still not fulling believing it.

"It's at the school." The driver explained, he started putting her bags in the truck while she slid into the car's backseat. She flipped her phone on and saw she had two texts one from Ms. Adams and the other from Finn. She opened Finn's first,

Finn-_ You really left? _She didn't bother responding he would figure it out when she didn't show up at Glee. She then opened the one from Ms. Adams and smiled to herself.

Ms. Adams-_ Rachel were are more than pleased you will be joining us and we can't wait for you to arrive. See you then. -Ms. Adams _

The drive was about twenty minutes, and she saw a lush green area surrounded by tress and green grass. The sun was beaming out which rarely happened in Ohio, the campus was a grey stone three story with a smaller building beside it. There were students all around some dancing some sitting and talking and others singing. The car pulled up and everyone looked and stared she gently got out a flipped her hair back. She looked at the paper room 207. She had no idea where that was, she looked up only to bump into someone.

"Sorry." She said quietly.

"New huh?" A dark sexy voice asked. She looked up to see a guy with short brown hair green eyes, and a few freckles on his nose. He had guns that would probably make Puck jealous, she thought to herself.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked laughing.

"For one you are caring a map, you aren't in uniform, and I think I'd remember you." He said smiling at her. "I'm Brody."

"Rachel, and I'm lost." She said batting her newly massacred eyelashes.

"I'll be your tour guide." He said as the began walking to the small building once the reached the third floor he explained that the guys lived on the first and second floor and the girls lived on the third and fourth.

"What floor are you?" Rachel asked.

"Second, so we are almost neighbors." He said flashing her another smile. "Here we are, you are looking at last room on the floor, more privacy."

"Now that I know were my room is I should probably get my bags." She told him.

"And let you get lost again, I'll get me and a few of my friends to help." He said.

"That's really sweet, thanks." She said smiling, she could stop.

"It's nothing." He said nervously. Rachel walked into her room to see a empty bed a walls in the corner next to the window and her roommate on her bed listening to her ipod. Rachel slightly waved and the girl jumped up.

"You a dancer?" The girl asked.

"No I sing." Rachel replied.

"Oh thank god, I hate competing with dancers." She said. "I like being the best sounds weird I know but." She continued.

"No I get it, I'm Rachel." Rachel told her.

"Jackie." The girl responded. Rachel noticed on Jackie's wall pictures of her in New York and pictures of her on the stage. They heard a knock on the wall and Rachel went to answer it. She opened it to see four guys caring her bags into the room, and the all seemed out of breathe.

"Dude." One grunted.

"Yeah, what the hell Brody?" Another said putting one on her bed.

"Thank you." Rachel said as they all turned to her.

"She's hot." One whispered to Brody.

"This is Joel my roommate, and this is Jason and Jackson they are brothers and roommates." Brody explained.

"You must be really talented to transfer mid-year." Joel said turning what he called his charm on.

"I have to actually find the office." Rachel explained.

"I'll take you." They all said.

"Hmm let's all go." She said smiling. She told them she would be five seconds and to meet her in the hallway.

"Want to explain how you got four of the most popular guys in school to carry your bags to your room?" Her roommate asked laughing.

"Brody kinda afforded." She explained.

"Rach." Joel called which made her smile by the fact he was using a nickname.

"You want to go." Rachel asked Jackie.

"Four hot guys, I'm in." She said looping her arm through Rachel's.

"We are all in football." Joel said bragging.

"Nice." Rachel assured him. "So what got you guys accepted her?"

"Well he sings." Joel said mocking Brody.

"Really me too." Rachel said smiling, he smiled back at her. Joel looked embarrassed.

"We dance." The twins said smiling at Jackie.

"I sing, but mostly dance." Joel said cocky. All the guys looked confused when he said he sang, the twins shot Brody a look but Brody just shrugged.

"We are here." Jackie said.

"Great well wish me luck." Rachel said nervously Jackie behind her. When she walked inside Joel turned to Brody.

"I like her." He told him like he was claiming her.

"Why don't we see who she likes?" Brody said getting annoyed.

"Or I could just get her." He said rudely.

"You don't own her." Brody said getting mad, he didn't know why but this girl was different and he wasn't just going to give up.

"Yet." Joel replied while walking away, the twins followed. Brody got more mad as the words echoed through his head. Rachel walked into the office and went up the receptionist's desk.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry, today's my first day." She was shushed.

"Rachel Berry, here is your uniform must be worn when you are in class, here is your locker number and lock, and here is your schedule." She said handing her a small box with the Winston Prep logo on it.

"Thank you." She said taking the box. She walked out to see Brody sitting on the bench across from the office, she smiled realizing he had waited for her.

"Still think I'll get lost?" She said laughing.

"Well the tour isn't over." He told her. Jackie said she would see her in their room she had to unpack a little before school started in a few days.

"So what did you want to show me?" Rachel asked.

"A place I go to think, I never show people but I think you will appreciate it." He said smiling. They walked and he told her about her teachers like how her history spits so sit in the back and he would save her a spot. Her english teacher loved people who debate and argued with him. The walked to a large hill with a small garden and it had a swing attached to a big tree. It over looked the whole school and from it you could see the city and the ocean and it was completely silent.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful." Rachel said siting on the swing. He slowly began pushing her.

"You can come here, but please don't tell a lot of people." He said.

"I won't it could be our place, I mean a place we can share." She said added the last part so she would sound like a freak.

"I'd like that." He said leaning in.

"Hey guys, beautiful up here." They both turned to see Joel standing there.

"I was just saying that." Rachel said standing up.

"Want to get a coffee with me?" Joel asked her, she looked at him and then she looked at Brody.

"Actually I have to unpack, maybe some other time." She said looking at Brody.

Rachel walked back into her room and saw her roommate jump up and ran over to her. She told her that her cell kept going off and that she wanted details about what happened after she left.

"Hold on let me just check my messages." She told her, she grabbed her cell off her bed and saw she had three missed calls from Finn. She was about to put it down when it started to ring again.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Rachel." She heard Finn's voice.

"Yes Finn?" She asked annoyed.

"How could you do this to glee club?" He asked her.

"How could glee club treat me like that, I got to go." She said hanging up.

She spent the rest of the day unpacking her stuff as she and her roommate blasted the radio and they danced. She made her bed a dark purple bedspread and matching pillows and then unpacked all her new clothes and put them in her little closet and her shoes under her bed. She put up broadway pamphlets and pictures of her and her dads and then she find a picture of her and glee club after sectionals she put it on her nightstand.

"So you and Joel?" Her roommate asked raising her eyebrow.

"No but you and Jason or is Jackson." Rachel laughed.

"They are both good I can't decide." She said laughing.

"I just realized you all have J names, so either works." Rachel said laughing again.

"We do." She said turning the music up and laughing. The two girls began laughing and dancing. "This could be the start of a wonderful friendship." Jackie said laughing.

A/N: Okay second chapters done! There is two love triangle involving Rachel, Brody, and Joel. And Jackie, Jackson, and Jason. Tell me who you guys think should end up with who! I really don't know if I should make a mean girl or not but tell me what you think. Reviews are love (:


	3. Chapter 3

L.a Dreaming.

Summary: Rachel is tired of being the girl who constantly gets slushied and made fun of. She decides to move to L.A to go to Winston Prep, a preforming arts school, but will she survive when she is competing against almost everyone for first place. She will make friends she will make rivals. This is pure cannon!

i unfortunately do not own glee.

Chapter 3- Auditions.

Rachel woke up to see it was 6:35 she never slept in and was beginning to miss her morning exercise so she slowly crept out of bed. She got her new workout shorts and a tank top and sports bra and went to change. She changed and then put her running shoes on and went outside and began to run around the schools campus, she saw no one up and assumed it was because classes didn't start for a week. She began running again and saw someone walking she quickly noticed it was Brody and ran up to him.

"Hey." She said a little out of breathe.

"Hey." He said smiling. "You know we have a gym right?"

"I didn't." She said covering her face with her hands.

"Well it's probably my fault I was your tour guide" He said laughing. "Why are you up so early anyway?" He asked her.

"I can't sleep in, ever." She told him. "Why are you?" She said raising in eyebrow.

"I like to practice in the morning." He said.

"That sounds smart." She said smiling. "I'm so hungry." She said laughing at her randomness.

"Random." He said laughing with her.

"Yeah sorry bout that." She said.

"Want to get breakfast?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said smiling.

They walked over to the cafe and they talked about her old school, friends, and her favorite glee club. He smiled and nodded listening to her and would respectfully contribute.

"I'm talking to much." She said.

"No it's nice." He reassured her.

"Well you are easy to talk to." She said nudging him.

"Thanks." He said nudging her too. They went to the cafe and only saw three other students in the whole place. They grabbed some freshly made pancakes and some cereal and sat down at a table for two. She started asking him about his family and home life, his favorite activities, and more. She smiled the whole time glad she meet him because she could tell he could be her friend for awhile.

"So when will I get to hear you sing?" He asked her.

"Hopefully soon." She said smiling.

"Good." He said taking a bite out of his cereal, she smiled at him when he spilled a little bit on his shirt.

"Here." She gently whipped his shirt.

"Rach." Rachel turned to see Joel smiling at her.

"Jo." She laughed giving him a nickname back. He pulled up a chair and gave his roommate a mean stare when Rachel turned her head.

"So early birds are we?" Joel asked scooting closer to Rachel. She smiled and nodded and looked over at the clock.

"Actually I should probably go shower and get ready." Rachel said getting up. She looked over at Brody and smiled. "Talk to you guys later."

Rachel began to lightly jog back towards her dorm, she ran past a group of students heading over to the cafe and smiled glad she already ate. She slowly crept into her room to see her roommate laying on the bed texting. Rachel gave a small wave a grabbed her shower bag and walked over to the shower. After her quick shower Rachel walked back to her room and her roommate handed her a note with her name on it.

_Rach,_

_Feel like going on a nighttime jog tonight, maybe we could stop at our special place? Be ready at 7 sharp. _

She smiled instantly thinking of Brody she didn't know why but he made her heart miss a beat by just smiling at her. She looked at the note one more time and noticed there was in fact no name on it.

"Who dropped this off?" She asked Jackie.

"It was shoved under the door." Jackie explained.

Rachel figured it must have been Brody, who else could it have been? She did a little happy dance and looked over at the mirror and couldn't decide what to wear. She turned over at her roommate and smiled and Jackie jumped up and started messing with her hair.

A/N: SO sorry for major delay but that is what happens when i don't have internet on a vacation. Tell me what you guys thought? (:


	4. Chapter 4

L.a Dreaming.

Summary: Rachel is tired of being the girl who constantly gets slushied and made fun of. She decides to move to L.A to go to Winston Prep, a preforming arts school, but will she survive when she is competing against almost everyone for first place. She will make friends she will make rivals. This is pure cannon!

i unfortunately do not own glee.

Chapter 4- Liar Liar

Rachel changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a pair of knee high boots, she put her on a off the shoulder white long sleeve. Jackie had just finished putting her hair in light curls and simple light makeup. She grabbed a small white purse and threw her phone, keys, and i-pod in the bag. She looked over at the full length mirror her and Jackie find at a garage sale, Jackie told her it was very vintage which was very in.

"I don't look like I'll be ready for a jog." Rachel said giggling.

"Well you should make it a nighttime stroll." Jackie said smiling. "Or do other stuff."

"Oh silly Jackie." Rachel said feeling her face starting to red.

Joel and Brody were in their room, Brody was reading and Joel was listening to his i-pod. Joel looked over at Brody and smirked which usually meant he was up to no good. Brody was studying for the english essay they have to write when classes started in a week. Joel turned his i-pod off and throw a piece of paper at his distracted roommate.

"What?" Brody asked.

"You doing anything tonight." He asked him.

"I don't know yet." He said beginning to read his book again.

"Whatever be that way." Joel said getting up and walking out the door.

Rachel looked at herself one last time in the mirror and looked over at the clock 6:57 she got a little excited because the note said be ready at 7 sharp. She began to think about Brody's green eyes and lost herself in thought. Suddenly the door knocked and Rachel had to force herself to hid her excitement. She opened the door to see Joel smiling back at her.

"Rach." He said smiling.

"Jo." She said trying to hid her disappointment.

"Who did you think it'd be?" He said laughing.

"Honestly my first thought was Brody." She told him.

"Oh no he has a date." Joel said giving her a sneaky smirk.

"Let me just grab my bag." She said her heart sinking a little when he said Brody was on a date. She grabbed her bag and smiled she was going to make this work.

Brody was still studying for his english essay when Rachel flooded his mind. Her smile, her eyes, her laugh. Every time he thought of her he felt himself smile, she wasn't like any other girl he had ever meet. He was tired of sitting around he got up and headed over to her dorm room.

Rachel walked with Joel and she felt like she had to force herself to smile and found it harder to keep a conversation going with him. She thought about this morning and how easy it was to talk to Brody and how he made her laugh. She felt instantly saddened that he was out with some other girl and all these self doubting thoughts flooded her mind. Was she not pretty enough, was she not his type, do he even like her as a friend? She was taken out of her thoughts by Joel grabbing her hand, she gave him a small smile. She was going to make this work she told herself again.

"It's cold." She stated.

"Yeah it is." He said zipping his jacket up, Rachel looked at him and gave him a small smile but find it hard to keep focused on him. She made a note to herself to bring a jacket when she was with him cause he isn't the kind of guy to let her wear his.

Brody knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer the door, finally Rachel's roommate Jackie opened the door. She turned her i-pod off and gave him a puzzled expression.

"Hi." She said.

"Is Rachel here?" He asked her.

"Nope she had a date with Joel." She told him making his smile quickly fade. He looked at her not wanting to accept it.

"Oh, sorry to bother you." He said turning, he felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach.

"Bye." She said giving him a sympathetic look, it was pretty obvious he liked Rachel and just find out he was to late. "Want me to tell her you stopped by?"

"No." He whispered, he decided he needed to go to a place to think, and he knew exactly where he wanted to go.

Rachel and Joel made it to the top of the hill, she remembered when Brody took her here and she could have sworn she saw him almost lean into kiss her, but now she wasn't completely sure. She remembered how Joel interrupted the moment and Brody telling her it could be their place. She sat on the swing and lost herself in thought as Joel went on about something again.

"So yeah it was pretty cool." He said.

"I bet." She responded having no clue what he was talking about.

"Yeah it was." The conversation turned awkward quickly. Joel saw exactly who he was hoping to see come up the hill, and when he saw Brody reach the top he grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her up so he could kiss her. Brody saw it and quickly walked down the hill, he couldn't breathe.

"What the." Rachel said shooting herself from him.

"It's just I like you so much, and I always get what I want." He said inching closer.

"Well I am not some prize you can just claim, goodnight." She said walking away and back to her dorm.

"We will see about that." Joel said to himself.


End file.
